theforbiddenseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer
"Love knows no boundaries." ''-Maia Dziewanna Cahill'' The Forbidden Tales: Summer It is the first book in The Forbidden Tales series. It was released on June 8, 2013 and published at Issuu. The book is the introduction to the rest of the series, introducing the main characters and the plotline for the series. Dedication "I dedicate this book to J who became the backbone of this story; to which every scene I recreated every night, for what our love story should have been. Even after many years, you were still my inspiration for everything I have accomplished. You may have many faces and names in my dreams, but you're still the same soul the tickled my heart right from the very start. May this book tell you what I hadn't been able to say so for the past few years." "To my friends who were always there for me in the darkest moments, here's a little something. Raise a glass to mend our wrecked-up hearts!" "To the society which honed me into everything I am and made me another one of its cold and heartless by-products; taunted and repressed my abilities; kept me alive so I can die like I never existed. No, I will not be your child. I hope, that one day this book will free your slaves from their corrupted minds." '' About the book The book consists of 8 chapters and has 97 pages. It was finished on June 8, 2013. The book's primary fonts are ''Harrington and Verdana with a font size of 10. There are also hidden clues and codes on some of its pages. It was published on Issuu, which can be read freely by the readers. The book was heavily based upon many popular books and movies: *Harry Potter Series *The 39 Clues Series *The Twilight Saga *The 3 Idiots *''...and many more.'' At the end of some chapters, the story is switched to another scene which adds a crucial plotline for the story. Summary Chapter 1: Welcome to Adanac! The first chapter introduces the main charater of the series, Maia Cahill, as she moves in to a small town called Adanac where she has a small apartment and goes to the Adanac University. She explains the readers the school's housing systems. Arriving at her classroom, she meets Claire, an old friend. There, Professor Linda Adam was introduced as she once again explains the school's housing system, regulations, activities, etc. At breaktime, she starts to explore the school but accidentaly trips and is helped by a boy. Chapter 2: The Angel and the Demon Maia meets Xin, whom she describes as "The most beautiful face I have ever seen." Classes normally starts and Maia is amazed by their extraodinary daily schedule. At Martial Arts, she notices the necklace Xin is wearing. Where he says that it's a family heirloom. Suddenly, the reader is introduced to a scene not connected to the present. Here it is shown a woman emotionally thinking about a tragedy that happened 30 years ago. She then whispers that a war is going to begin. Meanwhile at class, Maia falls into a daze by staring at Xin. She whispers a compliment to which Xin smiled at her, leaving her to wonder whether he heard her or not. Chapter 3: Myths and Legends As they were cleaning the classroom, Maia meets Caris Gomez. While walking down the hallway, Maia's cup suddenly slips out of her hand but Xin strangely catches it. He then tells her an old legend, to which she replies as a "beautiful story" The next day, she forgots to make a diorama of the United Nations for the school's Foundation Day. Professor Adam calls her inside the classroom and gives her two things: a book and her mother's necklace. Another scene appears where two boys, Leonardo and Alfredo, is in the midst of a rampage by pale and cold humans destroying their entire village. Chapter 4: Cradle me Mike Mason is introduced as Xin's dad and the School's Director. Returning from a trip from Europe, the school was crowded as they welcomed him. Meanwhile, Maia receives a strange note that tell hers to go the Canis Lupus House. Xin then invites Maia for his incoming birthday, to which she dramatically reflects on. At nightime, she goes there and meets Alice Ocampo who tells her about the Order of Aidas and asks her a special favor. The next night, Maia goes to Xin's beautiful mansion and it is revealed that Alice wants her to steal something from inside the House. Getting the signal as the right time to move, she finds an old box hidden inside the fireplace. Later that evening, she still feels guilty and opens the box. The next day, she later found out that Alice is the Arts and Music Supervisor in the Canis Lupus House and Maia had the box delivered right to her office. Chapter 5: Alastor Olympi Later that day, she and Xin went out for a walk around the campus where they unfortunately bumb onto and gang of Kabras. They got into a fight until a man in a red suit, Alastor Olympi, intervened and had dragged Maia to her Head of House, which is revealed to be Professor Linda Adam. Inside the office, Professor Adam ignores Olympi's petty complains and tells him that Professor Aidas is coming and whispers something to him. Back at Maia's apartment, she e-mails her Aunt Tessie ans asks her if she knew any Linda Adam. The next day, while they were talking about Olympi, Michaela came rushing in and frantically said that he's back, to which they all wondered. Mayrielle, who was silently reading in a corner, read them an article about the former Ladon Head of House and founder of the Black Panther House. Above was written, Apollo Belenus Aidas. In the evening, Aunt Tessie replied to her email and confirmed that Linda Adam was Jean's (Maia's mother) bestfriend back in the days. The scene changes again, this time it shows a lone girl (who is heavily implied to be a vampire) walking around the remains of a village. She encounters a fight with her sister and saves the life of a boy named, Leonardo. Chapter 6: Aidas returns The next day, Maia arrives at school 30 minutes late than usual and she bumps onto a gang of Umks which they mysteriously ignores. At Potions, Olympi substituted for the absent Professor Trent. Later, Maia overhears Olympi threatening Trent on a restroom. At lunchtime, Xin and Maia eats under the school's largest tree: The Mahesti. Xin admits the he can read minds except for Maia. Later that afternoon, a tall and thin man enters their room and introduces himself as Professor Apollo Aidas. The end of the chapter shows Leonardo's perspective. It's been weeks since the tragedy and with nowhere left to go, he decides to come along with Amelia. He describes her beautiful, kind, and most of all, she valued life. They stopped inside a cave where they set up a camp and Amelia cries for what she is to which Leonardo replies: We’re going to change that. Chapter 7: A thief in the midst During their class with Professor Adam, Renevier barges in and announces that Professor Trent has been kidnapped. They were all sent home in a matter of minutes. At her apartment, Maia feels guilty about what she heard the other day. She calls Mayrielle and Caris and decides to go to Professor Trent's room inside the campus. They find the place turned upside-down with all the tables and chairs broken and the papers scattered everywhere. After solving a clue, they go back outside the House and observes the fountain to which they found a keyhole. Just then, Caris immediately admits that she found a key in Professor Aidas' office. The fountain reveals a passage with three doors locked with questions. On the last door, Maia sends of her friends to call for help. She answers the last ridddle and the door opens. She steps inside and finds a person inside the room, Professor Brian Trent. Chapter 8: Warmth and Rain It is implied that Professor Trent is not human. They issue into a fight until he burns due to the special UV liquid soaked into Maia's body. Waking up into the school clinic, Professor Aidas thanks Maia for saving the valuable potion that Trent was planning to steal. Maia asks for the truth, but Professor Aidas' politely denies her the chance. A few days later, she recovers and sets out back to their classroom. Michaela says that they'll be required to take dormitories next school year. As they clean up the room one last time, the item inside the mysterious box is revealed to be a prophecy. Later that afternoon, Xin and Maia rested under the Mahesti Tree and have their first kiss. On their last day, Major Examinations were held by Professor Adam. The end of the chapter reveals Amelia speaking 30 years after the tragedy. It is also revealed that she turned Leonardo into an immortal and they had a child to which Leonardo states, "If we can’t stop them, our descendants will.” Contact the author My facebook page: chrisgeph@facebook.com Send me an e-mail on: Yahoo or Google Mail